Lady Doctor
by Destinys Serenade
Summary: In Post-Civil war America female doctors were very rare. Relena Peacecaft was one of those rare woman.


A/N:  Well, here it is my first fic.  I hope it pleases you.  If it doesn't please bear with me, I'm new at this.  This is an AU, 1xR fic so if you don't like this kind of thing, you should probably go now.  Otherwise, sit back and enjoy (I hope).  This story might be a little long.  Oh, and another thing, I was inspired by the T.V. show _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, so my story will have a lot of similarities._

Disclaimer:  Don't own Gundam or Medicine Woman so don't try and sue.  They both belong to other, very lucky people.

_Lady Doctor_

An abundance of blue skirts swirled around her feet as Relena made her way to the platform of the train station.  It was almost noon and her train left in five minutes.  She would have to hurry or it would leave without her.  Relena was normally a very punctual person, but when she woke up that morning, it became clear to her that she wasn't sure of what she was about to do.  Today she would be leaving Boston, by herself, and setting up her own doctor's office in a small town in Colorado.  Her uncertainty wouldn't be as great if the town she was going to knew she was a woman, but she had left that part out of the telegram she sent them.  They knew only that a Dr. Peacecraft was coming, from Boston.  

Not knowing if the small town was willing to accept her, she had hesitated that morning before finally deciding she would take her chances.  Her hesitation had cost her, for now she might miss her train.

            'Please let it be there.  Please let it be there.' She chanted in her head as she quickened her pace.  If she missed this train, there wouldn't be another one to take for a week.  Relena feared that if left a week to ponder the issue, she wouldn't go.  She needed to leave now, while she still had the nerve.  

            The train came into view a moment later, and she sighed with relief.  It was the only train there, so she knew it had to be hers.  Her grip tightened on the small suitcase that would be staying with her the entire trip, and she made her way through the throng of people still lingering on the platform.          

      The train conductor, a stout man with beady eyes, greeted her when she reached the train and held out a hand to help her up.  With grateful eyes, Relena accepted his offered hand and pulled herself up the first step.  Before going any further, she glanced back at the platform, searching for someone that was not there.  Her mother, Katerina Peacecraft, had made it quite clear to Relena that she would not be there to see her daughter off.  She didn't believe it was proper for a woman of Relena's status and wealth to journey to the middle of nowhere, by herself, to set up office as a _doctor of all things.  The woman had an annoying sense of tradition.  She had been against Relena's becoming a doctor from the start, believing her daughter should get married, to a man of equal status and wealth of course, and raise a family like she had done.  It had been Relena's father that made sure Relena was provided for in college.  But he was gone now and…_

      Shaking her head to clear the disturbing path her thoughts were taking, she turned back around and, with head high and shoulders straight, made her way up the last steps.    Curious stares were sent her way as she made her way down the aisle.  A young woman of Relena's wealth (as told by her clothes) and physical attributes was not often seen riding a train without a chaperone_.  _

Ignoring the looks she was receiving, Relena made her way to the back of the train and chose a secluded spot.  She was in no mood to strike up a conversation with anyone.  It was not on her list of priorities.  Sleep was, however.  As her eyes closed, sleep tugged on her subconscious and unwelcome memories filled her dreams.

*********************************************************************      

She stood with ashen cheeks in front of a coffin.  Soft light falling from high windows in the church felt warm on her cheeks, but did nothing to make her warm.  With the sight before her nothing could make the cool numbness of solidarity melt; her father was the one to occupy the coffin she stood in front of.  His eyes were closed, brown beard trimmed neatly and hair brushed back.  He was dressed in a black suit; Relena recognized it as the one she had given him on his birthday.  His hands were folded on his chest; the wedding band he'd worn for thirty years still adorned his finger.  The only proof that blood no longer ran warn through the man's veins was the absence of the rise and fall of his chest.  He had always been so alive and full of spirit.  It was hard to believe this was the same man.  

Robert Peacecraft had also been a doctor; in fact, it was him that inspired Relena to pursue a career in medicine.  When she had been a small child he would read medical books to her, instead of fairy tales.  After she turned eighteen he gave her the encouragement she needed to apply to the Woman's Medical College in Pennsylvania.  She had been accepted and he let her know he couldn't be more proud.  He paid for her seven years in college, and when she graduated had invited her to share his office in the city.  They had worked together side by side to save the lives of many a patient.  Their time together didn't last long; he died of a heart attack only six months after the partnership began.  

As she stood in front of his coffin a small tear made its way down her cheek.  For the first time in her life, she was utterly and completely alone.

************************************************************************

            The train's whistle brought her out of her dreams.  A quick assessment told her the train was slowing down.  'Must be the first stop,' was the first thing to come to mind.  

            People around her began to move about lazily, getting ready to exit the train.  It would be stopped at the station for an hour, giving the passengers time to eat.  That was exactly what Relena planned to do.  The train came to a halt and Relena waited for everyone else to get off before finally stepping off herself.  Looking around she discovered for the first time that night had settled in.

            The town behind the train's platform was almost non existent.  It only consisted of several buildings.  The first Relena recognized as a hotel.  Next to it was a saloon.  'Of course, couldn't do without one of those,' she thought bitterly.  The next building to come into her line of vision was what she had been looking for, a restaurant.  It was small, but pretty.  Even in the dark night she could tell it was a white building, with blue shingling.  A large sign with fancy writing sat above the door.  It read 'Betty's Diner.'

            When she stepped through the door of 'Betty's Diner' she recognized the interior was much like the exterior.  It was simple, clean, pretty, with a blue theme.  The next thing for Relena to recognize was there were very few women.  In fact the only women she saw were sitting together, at a large table in the middle of the room.  At the other tables were men, some sat together, but most were alone.  Because most of the men sat alone at two people tables, there were no more tables open.  She dreaded the thought of having to ask one of the men to share his table with her.  Something told her they would be too happy to oblige.

            Her eyes made their way back to the women's table and one of the women looked back at her.  She had light brown hair and looked to be in her forties.  She seemed to notice the pleading look in Relena's eyes and smiled, then waved her hand for Relena to come join them.  Relena returned the woman's smile with her own brilliant one, and with amusement noticed the disappointed looks on some of the men's faces.  An extra chair was pulled up for her and introductions made.  The first one to talk was the one that had called Relena over.  

            "Hello.  I noticed you were looking a little lost over there.  Us women have to stick together, right?" Relena nodded and the woman continued.  "My name is Jesse."  

            "Relena Peacecraft, it's nice to meet you."

Jesse pointed to a plump woman with brown hair.  "This here is Tess, she doesn't talk much."  Tess nodded to Relena and smiled.  Relena returned the gesture.  The woman sitting next to Tess was tall and skinny, with freckles and small brown eyes.  "That there is Marybelle, she's headed to California to meet her fiancé."

            Relena was confused by this.  "_Meet her fiancé?  Hasn't she already met him?"_

            Jesse chuckled and shook her head.  "No, she and her fiancé have only spoken through letters.  They're going to get married when she gets there."

            Relena looked at Marybelle and noticed she looked a little uncomfortable.  "Oh I see.  Well congratulations."  This seemed to please her because the look of uncomfort was gone from her face and was replaced with a happy smile.

            "Thank you." Was all she said, but it was enough for Relena.

            Jesse continued with her introductions.  "Last but not least this here is Betsy."

The said woman was about sixty years old.  Her white hair was pulled back into a bun, and her face was old and withered.  She had a small frame, but in her blue eyes Relena could see a fierce strength.  Betsy gave a curt nod to Relena but then continued to read her menu.

            Jesse spoke up to explain her behavior.  "Don't worry 'bout Betsy there.  She don't like people much, well least not strangers.  I've only met her today and even I had a hard time getting her to talk to me.  She's headed to Colorado.  Got her own ranch up there and runs it almost completely by herself now that her husband died."

            Relena's face lit up.  "Oh, you're headed to Colorado?"  Betsy nodded again and Relena continued.  "That's where I'm headed.  I'm going to a small town called Romafellar."  With that the woman's head shot up.  Seeing the look of recognition on the woman's face Relena asked, "Do you know of it?"

            For the first time that night Betsy spoke up.  "It's where I'm headed.  My ranch is only five miles out of town.  I don't recognize you.  What's your business there?"

            Relena hesitated, not sure if she should tell these women she was a doctor.  She wasn't ashamed, but she didn't want the women to think she felt superior to them because of it.  She decided to take her chances and let the cat out of the bag.  "Well I'm a doctor, and I'm going to set up office there."

            She became fearful as the women's faces took on a blank look.  'They're probably not going to talk to me the rest of the trip.'  The reaction she got was quite the opposite.

            Jesse broke out into a grin.  "Well good for you.  I've always said women can do anything they put their minds to.  Wow, I've never heard of a woman doctor before."

            Tess and Marybelle were smiling at her, but Betsy had her brows knotted together in deep thought.  "Do they know you're a woman?"  When Relena shook her head no, she put on a small smile.  "They've go a big shock comin'.  I know those people, they're about as traditional as they get.  I don't know if they'll want a female doctor."

            Relena's smile fell, but a fire sparked in her eyes.  "Well they're going to get one.  There aren't many doctors willing to head west, and if they don't take me, they'll be waiting a long time for another one."

            The other women looked shocked at her outburst, but Betsy was quick to recover.  She gave Relena an approving smile and said, "You know, I think I'll like you" 

A/N:  Well, that's the first chapter.  I know it was long and didn't say very much or add to the plot, but I promise there will be a plot.  I just needed to establish Relena's character and situation.  If you liked it, I'd like to know.  'Till next time ^_^      


End file.
